Lightening
by The Night Vixen
Summary: Mistoffelees comforts Victoria during a storm. For Magical-Marvel-Mr.Mistoffelees's Misto/Vic Contest.


**Hey all you crazy Cat's fan, Sunrise here! This is my first attempt at a Cats fic, so excuse me if it's terrible. This is a ****fic for 's Misto/Vic Contest. Enjoy!**

Victoria was running through the dump as the rain pounded the ground, snowy arms above her head in a feeble attempt to stay dry. The storm had taken her completely by surprise as she was heading home and now dark was coming. The small queen was starting to think she was never going to find her way home when she spotted the familiar shape of Mistoffelees' cabinet.

She put on a smile of relief which quickly disappeared as the thunder boomed and lighting flashed above her. She let out a muffled scream and leapt what seemed like ten feet into the air. Her white ears were pasted to her head as she struggled to compose herself, running towards Mistoffelees' den.

"MISTO!" she yowled, "_MISTO!_ MIST-AHHHH!"

Victoria found herself sliding in a slick of mud, flailing wildly and coming to a stop by way of smashing into the cabinet door. "Ugh…" the now not-so-white queen lifted a hand to rub her pounding head.

"Hello?" Misto poked his head out of the door and looked down at Victoria with an expression of mingled humor and confusion. "Hey Victoria, what are you doing lying in the mud?"

Victoria groaned and wobbled to her feet, but as she was opening her mouth to answer his question the thunder boomed again and she streaked into the safety of Misto's nest with a squeal, shivering and dripping muddy water everywhere. Misto grinned, understanding sparking in his eyes as he rustled amongst the blankets.

"Here, dry off with this." he handed her a towel which Victoria took gratefully, sponging the mud of her fur.

"Thanks, I thought I was going to-" Whatever she thought she was going to do however was lost to time as another loud crash sounded from the storm with an answering yelp from the white queen.

Misto looked concerned. "Hey, are you okay? It's just a bit of thunder."

Victoria shuddered. "Just a bit? I hate storms. I hate the thunder and the lightening and…and…just all of it!" 

Misto grinned. "Why does a little bit of electricity bother you?" he rubbed his paws together and Victoria managed a weak smile as a few sparks glittered from his black paws.

"You're stuff is so much different though. It's more…" she struggled for words. "Tame. And storms are so wild and…ugh. It's like comparing a wildfire and a hearth fire."

Misto shrugged, burrowing himself back down into his nest comfortably. "Understandable." He cleared his throat. "Hey, do you want to stay for the night? I doubt this'll let out anytime soon." He said tentatively.

Victoria flushed under her fur. "S-Sure, that'd be great." She said, beaming.

There was an awkward pause as the two cats situated themselves, Victoria managing to avoid screaming every time the storm made itself known.

"Um..night, Victoria." Misto said, voice muffled by his blankets.

"Mmhmm…night Misto." Came a sleepy voice from the other side of the cabinet.

The den was silent for a few minutes, the rhythmic patter of rain making the black tom extremely drowsy. He could just hear Victoria's heavy breathing and when he lifted his head slightly he could just make out her snowy form leaning up against the wall, arms around her knees and blanket wrapped tightly around her. Misto frowned slightly but burrowed back into the warmth of his nest. It wasn't like he could do anything about it. But still…

As the thunder boomed again Victoria let out a small whimper and Misto, having summoned up his courage, unfurled himself from his nest and grabbed a blanket, making is way over to her and crouching beside the white queen.

"You okay?" he said softly, wrapping the blanket around her quivering shoulders.

Victoria smiled shakily. "Y-Yep." She managed unconvincingly.

"Hey." He said, taking in a deep breath before wrapping his arms slowly around the snowy queen. Victoria stiffened in surprise, but slowly relaxed, shaking slowing a bit. "It's just a little noise; it's not going to hurt you."

"You don't have to reassure me like a kit." Victoria purred, resting her head on his chest.

Misto's body felt hot all the sudden and he grinned into the darkness, managing a small, contented, "Mmhmm."

Victoria sighed and snuggled closer to him, quivering completely gone now. She barely flinched when a loud bang sounded out from the sky. Misto was inwardly celebrating.

"Misto." Victoria said sleepily. 

"Yeah?"

"Thanks, this means a lot to me. You're the best."

"No problem, it's the least I could do."

"Oh, and one more thing."

"Mmhm?"

"You're an extremely comfortable pillow."


End file.
